the_stuingtion_and_hiatt_grey_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope
Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope is the fourth upcoming Family Guy/Eeveelution/Star Wars crossover to be made by Hiatt Grey. And it is the sequel to Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Rogue One: A Star Wars Story. Plot The galaxy is in the midst of a civil war. Rebel spies have stolen plans to the Galactic Empire's Death Star, a colossal space station capable of destroying an entire planet. Princess Leia, one of the rebellion's leaders, has the plans, but her ship is captured by Imperial forces under the command of the ruthless Darth Vader. Before she is captured, Leia hides the plans in the memory of an astromech droid, R2-D2, along with a holographic recording. R2-D2 flees in an escape pod to the desert planet Tatooine with C-3PO, a protocol droid. The droids are captured by Jawa traders, who sell them to farmers Owen and Beru Lars and their nephew Luke Skywalker. While cleaning R2-D2, Luke accidentally triggers part of Leia's message, in which she requests help from Obi-Wan Kenobi. The next morning, Luke finds R2-D2 missing, and meets Ben Kenobi, an old hermit who reveals himself as Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan tells Luke of his days as one of the Jedi Knights, former Galactic Republic peacekeepers with supernatural powers derived from an energy called the Force, who were all but wiped out by the Empire. Contrary to his uncle's statements, Luke learns that his father fought alongside Obi-Wan as a Jedi Knight. Obi-Wan tells Luke that Vader who was a former pupil of his, turned to the dark side of the Force and murdered Luke's father. Obi-Wan presents Luke with his father's weapon: a lightsaber. Obi-Wan views Leia's complete message, in which she begs him to take the Death Star plans to her home planet of Alderaan and give them to her father for analysis. Obi-Wan invites Luke to accompany him to Alderaan and learn the ways of the Force. Luke declines, but changes his mind after discovering that Imperial stormtroopers have destroyed the farm, killing his aunt and uncle. Obi-Wan and Luke travel to Mos Eisley, where they meet smuggler Han Solo and his Wookiee first mate Chewbacca in a cantina. After a series of brief confrontations, they agree to join forces and board Han's ship, the Millennium Falcon. The group discovers that Alderaan has been destroyed by the Death Star's superlaser on order of the commanding officer, Grand Moff Tarkin, as a show of power. The Falcon is captured by the Death Star's tractor beam. While Obi-Wan goes to disable the tractor beam, Luke discovers that Leia is imprisoned on the Death Star, and rescues her with the help of Han and Chewbacca. After several escapes, the group makes its way back to the Falcon. Obi-Wan sacrifices himself in a lightsaber duel with Darth Vader, and the Falcon escapes amid a fierce dogfight. The Empire has planted a tracking beacon aboard the ship, and follows the Falcon to the rebels' hidden base on Yavin 4. The rebels analyze the Death Star plans and identify an exhaust port that connects to the main reactor; the Death Star can be destroyed through a chain reaction. Luke joins the Rebel fighter squadron, while Han collects his payment for the transport and intends to leave. In the ensuing battle, the rebels suffer heavy losses after several unsuccessful runs. Vader leads a squadron of TIE fighters and prepares to attack Luke's X-wing fighter, but Han returns and fires at the Imperials, sending Vader spiraling away. Guided by Obi-Wan's spirit, Luke uses the Force to destroy the Death Star seconds before it can fire on the Rebel base. On Yavin 4, Leia awards Luke and Han with medals for their heroism. Trivia *The Griffin Family (Peter Griffin, Lois Griffin, Chris Griffin, Meg Griffin, and Stewie Griffin), Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, Joe Swanson, Team Nelvana, Mitzi, No Feet, Tutu, Roger's Crew, Pazu, Sheeta, Panty Anarchy, Stocking Anarchy, Ami Onuki, Yumi Yoshimura, Wubbzy, Widget, Walden, Daizy, Gordon Quid, Waffle, Mr. Blik, Rocko Rama, Heffer Wolfe, Filburt Turtle, Ren, Stimpy, the Digimon Tamers and the Digimon (Takato Matsuki, Rika Nonaka, Henry Wong, Guilmon, Terriermon, and Renamon), Calumon, and Impmon guest star in this film. *Ernie the Giant Chicken, Sideshow Bob, Bobby Briggs, Colonel Muska, Meowrice, Scanty Daemon, and Kneesocks Daemon will work for Darth Vader in this film. *The storyline continues in Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back. Scenes * Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Disney crossovers Category:Sequel films Category:Action/Adventure Films Category:Space Adventure films Category:Films dedicated to Carrie Fisher Category:Films dedicated to Kenny Baker Category:Films dedicated to Peter Cushing Category:Films dedicated to Sir Alec Guinness Category:Films dedicated to Alfie Curtis Category:The Family Guy/Eeveelution/Star Wars saga Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures Series